Misunderstanding
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku sudah mendapatkan teman masa kecilku, Sasuke Uchiha sudah berada didepabku dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam membuatku tidak berani untuk membalasnya. /Oneshot/ /Rate M/ Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Misunderstanding by HanaMo**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, LEMON, MATURE, TYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Well, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Disini aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku melihatnya di depan pintu villa keluargaku dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk serta napasnya yang memburu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya sampai tahu bahwa aku ada disini. Padahal aku sudah diam-diam pergi tanpa memberitahukan semua orang dirumah. Sekali lagi, kenapa dia bisa tahu aku ada disini?

Saat aku melihatnya sedikit lengah, aku hampir bisa menutup pintu rumah, tapi Sasuke malah mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan itu hampir saja membuatku jatuh kalau saja dia tidak menarik tanganku dan kini aku sudah ada di pelukannya.

Pintu villa milik keluargaku langsung ditutupnya dengan kasar, kemudian Sasuke menguncinya dengan cepat. Sasuke menarik tanganku kearah kamar yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Setelah sampai di kamar yang biasa kami gunakan setiap kami berlibur, dia kembali dengan cepat membuka kemudian menutupnya lagi dan menguncinya.

Aku yang hanya diam tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, dan aku merasakan bahwa perasaanku tidak enak. Melihat wajahnya saja aku pasti bahwa aku akan habis olehnya hari ini. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan mata tajamnya itu, membuatku tidak berani untuk membalas tatapannya itu.

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali? Kau pergi kemanapun aku pasti tahu kau ada dimana!" ucapnya keras membuatku reflek untuk menutup kedua telingaku.

Kemudian Sasuke mendorongku kearah dinding yang membuat punggungku sakit dan aku langsung melupakan rasa sakit yang melanda punggungku saat bibirnya menyambar bibirku dengan kasar.

Aku langsung membrontak dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padaku. Tapi semakin aku membrontak, Sasuke semakin kasar menciumku. Kadang menggigit, mengisapnya. Membuatku tidak tahan untuh melenguh dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Kemudian aku mencoba untuk mendorong bahunya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak melepaskanku. Melainkan kini Sasuke malah mendesakku kedinding membuatku sedikit tidak bisa bernafas karena ciumannya dan desakan tubuhnya pada tubuhku.

Mungkin ini karena sedari tadi aku hanya diam saja, jadi dia malah terus menciumku dengan kasar dan mendesakku semakin kedinding, jadi sekarang aku langsung membalas ciumannya. Aku merasakan sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas karena aku sudah membalas ciumannya.

Dan sampai kini tangannya dengan nakalnya meremas keras kedua dadaku yang membuatku melepaskan ciumannya untuk mendesah apa yang ia lakukan pada dadaku. Tapi, Sasuke kemudian menciumku lagi untuk meredakan desahanku tadi.

Lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku, mengobrak-abrik semuanya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, kalau dia terus saja meremas kedua dadaku, kadang di putarnya yang membuatku semakin keras melenguh.

Sampai aku meremas rambutnya, dia melembutkan remasan pada kedua dadaku. Setelah itu kedua tangannya membuka seluruh pakaian yang aku kenakan. Setelah semuanya terlepas, tangannya kembali pada kedua dadaku mermasnya dan kadang mengelusnya membuatku menutup kedua mataku. Hah! Sudah aku duga, kalau aku di temukan olehnya, aku selalu tidak jauh-jauh di perlakukan seperti ini oleh teman masa kecilku.

Tangannya meninggalkan kedua dadaku, serta bibirnya menjauh dari bibirku. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan sayuku bahwa dia sedang melepaskan semua yang dia pakai. Setelah Sasuke melepaskan semuanya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku sampai aku harus mengalungkan kedua tungkaiku pada pinggangnya.

Ku dengar Sasuke melenguh akibat milikku yang mungkin sudah basah menyentuh perutnya. Tubuhku sedikit ia turunkan hingga aku merasakan miliknya yang menyentuh-nyentuh milikku. Saat mungkin sudah pas untuk di masukan, akhirnya Sasuke memasukannya dengan kasar membuat tubuhku sedikit menegak sampai putting dadaku di hadapan bibirnya.

Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum lalu memasukan putting dadaku kedalam mulutnya, kemudian Sasuke menghisapnya dengan kencang membuatku mendongakan kepalaku. Serta Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, hingga miliknya keluar masuk dalam milikku.

Aku mendesah gila karenanya, dia terus melakukan hal seperti ini dengan cara berdiri yang mungkin membuatnya lelah. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang tidak lelah. Ah, aku tidak perduli. Yang aku perdulikan keluar masuknya miliknya pada milikku semakin keras saja dan kasar.

Sampai saat aku merasakan tubuhku tegang akhirnya aku keluar dan dia juga mengikuti, mengeluarkannya didalamku yang membuatku menggeram dalam hati.

Aku terus saja menggeram karena cairannya tidak henti-hentinya keluar. Sasuke ini setiap keluar pasti banyak sekali, membuat tubuhku sedikit bergidik karena sensasi cairannya yang hangat mengalir terus itu. Hah! Sasuke ini sebenarnya tidak bodoh, tapi selalu saja dia mengabaikanku ketika aku mengatakannya untuk tidak mengluarkannya didalam.

Bukan, disini aku bukannya tidak mensyukuri apa yang akan di berikan oleh Kami-sama nanti, alasan lainnya aku masih belum siap untuk menikah di usia muda, aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku dan aku masih ingin merakasan bagaimana di dunia kerja. Pasalnya kalau aku sudah mengandung dan mempunyai anak aku akan fokus mengurus anak dan suamiku dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Sasuke membenakan wajahnya di belahan dadaku, dadanya naik turun karena nafasnya belum stabil. Tanganku mengelus rambut dengan gaya pantat ayamnya ini dengan lembut, kadang aku menciumnya dan mengirup aroma shampoo yang menguar dalam rambutnya membuatku ketagihan untuk menghirupnya terus.

Sasuke mendongakan wajahnya, "kenapa kau mencoba untuk kabur dariku?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah yang aku tahu dia pasti sangat marah. Eh, dia memang marah sih, hasil dari apa yang Sasuke lakukan padaku beberapa menit yang lalu itu adalah contohnya.

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaanya lagi, Sasuke sudah menarik dorong lagi miliknya dalam milikku, membuatku mendesah lagi akibatnya. Sasuke berhenti sebentar, kepalanya mendongak dan seperti ada medan magnet yang menarikku, wajahku menunduk untuk mencium bibirnya yang menciumku sambil berjalan kearah kasur milikku.

Kemudian aku merasakan bahwa ia duduk di atas kasur milikku, tangannya mulai lagi nakal dengan membuat meremas kedua dadaku lagi kali ini dengan sangat lemnbut membuatku gatal untuk di remasnya sedemikian kuat seperti yang awal.

Bibir kami terus melumat satu sama lain. Tangannya turun, mengelus setiap jengkal tubuhku yang membuatku semakin melayang kearah langit tujuh. Apa yang ia lakukan padaku benar-benar membuatku seperti di puji tidak langsung olehnya.

Tangannya kearah pingganggku sedikit meremasnya, membuatku melepaskan ciumannya kemudian kami berciuman kembali. Rasanya melepaskan ciuman seperkian detik, membuat kami kecewa. Tangannya masih bertengger manis di pinggangku kemudian dia mengangkat pelan tubuhku membuat milikknya yang sedari tadi tertanam didalam milikku kini sedikit keluar dan setelah itu ia menurukan kembali membuat miliknya masuk lagi kedalam milikku.

Seperti itu berulang kali. Kadang dia dengan kasar menaik, turunkan tubuhku. Ciuman kami terlepas sedari tadi karena aku tidak kuat untuk mendesah sambil berciuman dengannya. Berbeda lagi dengan Sasuke, selain ia puas dengan miliknya, Sasuke juga puas dengan menghisap kedua dadaku begantian.

Lenganku terus menarik tengkuk milik Sasuke untuk terus menyesap dadaku seperti in. dan aku masih terus mendesahkan namanya akibat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Hingga teriakan sedikit keras dari kami berdua menandakan bahwa kami sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

Kami berdua terengah-engah dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Kepalaku benamkan pada lekukan lehernya. Menyesap aroma maskulin yang sangat aku sukai. Aku merasakan kembali bibirnya yang menyesap leherku yang aku yakin pasti banyak sekali yang akan melihat bekasnya. Tapi siapa yang perduli, aku bahkan akan membolos kuliah selama yah kurang lebih tiga hari.

Aku masih merasakan miliknya yang keluar kedalam diriku. hangat. Sangat hangat sekali. Terus saja mengalir seperti tanpa habisnya itu. Ini membuatku puas.

"Kejadian kemarin sore itu bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucapnya berbisik di sebelah telingkau. Sasuke menjilatnya dengan sensual membuatku lebih erat memeluk tubuhnya.

Ah, iya. Yang membuatku kabur dari rumah ke villa pribadi keluargaku ini hanya gara-gara aku melihatnya yang seperti sedang berciuman dengan wanita berambut merah di taman kampus kami.

Tapi, kalau boleh jujur aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarang Sasuke brciuman dengan siapa saja. Lagi pula aku ini siapanya? Kekasihnya bukan, ibunya bukan, istrinya bukan. Tapi entah kenapa melihatnya yang seperti sedang berciuman dengan gadis lain membuatku sedikit kesal melihatnya.

Sampai tanpa sadar aku menghentakan kakiku untuk berbalik arah dari arah yang aku tuju sebelumnya. Saat aku berbalik sekilas aku melihat Sasuke menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tidak melihatnya lagi karena saat itu aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk bersembunyi dari Sasuke yang mengejarku. Kemudian aku pergi diam-diam kevilla pribadi milik keluargaku.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak melakukan apapu pada wanita genit itu, Sakura!" aku menghiraukannya, dengan cepat aku turun dari pangkuannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ah, ini menyakitkan ketika miliknya yang tidak kecil ini dari dalam milikku.

Kemudian aku merangkak kearah kasur untuk merebahkan tubuhku yang sangat lelah karena tidak berbaring sedari tadi.

"Kalian berciuma—ah, tidak. Apa perduliku kalau kalian berciuman? Aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapamu." Ucapku sambil bersiap menarik selimut yang akan menutup tubuhku dengan sempurna. Tapi belum sempat aku merebahkan tubuhku, Sasuke dengan kuat menarik tubuhku dalam pangkuannya lagi. "_Ahou_! Lepaskan aku, kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah sangat lelah?" teriakku padanya. Tapi seperti Sasuke dengan sengaja menulikan pendengarannya, Sasuke kini malah membuat tubuhku tengkurap.

Aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak melandaku. Benar saja, Sasuke sudah membuatku sedikit menungging dan dia kembali memasukan miliknya kedalam milikku lagi. Ah, namanya juga _Ahou-_Sasuke-_mesum_ pasti tidak akan puas-puasnya.

Ah, kalau seperti ini, Sasuke tidak akan berhenti sampai dirinya puas.

**e n d**

**hometown, 5 april 2014, 10:22 pm**


End file.
